


Pacified

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beckett has had an unusually difficult day, Castle knows how to comfort her.  Just a glimpse into their intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacified

They had discovered it accidentally, this way to calm her racing heart, her busy mind. And fortunately, things in her life were so much better these days, so the need for it didn't arise often. Still, he was grateful that there was something he could do to soothe her when she had lost control, far beyond the days when he was relegated to being her wisecracking partner.

He had seen the tension build throughout the day, a horrifying case and precinct politics combining to deepen the crease between her brows. When she'd finally snapped at him to leave her the fuck alone, he went home willingly, the strength of their relationship enough to keep his ego from being terribly bruised; he was sure she'd be okay once he could take care of her properly.

When she slammed the door of the loft behind her, he quickly arose from his office chair and made his way to their bathroom, where he began to fill the tub with hot water. Knowing it would be a while until it was ready, he cautiously went out to greet her. Her coat and shoes were gone and she was slumped on the couch, so he slipped past her to pour a glass of wine. Offering it to her without a word, he reached for her free hand and helped her up, kissing her on the forehead as she stood.

He led her into their bedroom and began to undress her, working around the wine as she sipped. There was nothing sexual about her nudity, simply a necessity before she could bathe. He took her hand and helped her into the tub, eventually stepping away and giving her time to relax alone.

By the time she emerged, wrapped in a thick robe, her wet hair combed and framing her troubled face, he was waiting for her in the middle of their bed. There was a pillow in place for her, and she wasted no time in resting against it, her head where it needed to be for what would happen next. He ran a hand through her hair, then held still so that she could move at her own pace.

She reached for his mostly-flaccid length and wrapped her lips around it, her body's sucking reflex kicking in immediately as she began to silently pacify herself. While he couldn't completely contain his physical reaction, he'd had enough practice on these nights to keep his need minimized; this was only about how he could help her. Her mouth was gently rhythmic against him, nothing like the eagerness she showed when there was a different goal in mind.

One hand remained wrapped around the base of him, the other resting lightly on his hip. Her tongue pressed him against the roof of her mouth as she suckled, and he stayed focused on her beautiful face, her features steadily relaxing. He felt the vibrations of a stuttered sigh, and began to whisper reassurances; he promised her love with a voice that sounded a lot like forever.

When her eyes fell shut, the pulsing of her mouth slowing to a hum, he eased her away from his lap and carefully crawled off the bed without disturbing her. After tugging on his own pajama bottoms, he found something comfortable for her and returned to where she was curled on top of the comforter. With practiced hands, he removed the robe, dressed her, and tucked her in, smiling when she mumbled her incoherent gratitude.

She never needed to thank him for loving her. It wasn't something he could have stopped anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '13 Kink Meme Prompt:"Sucking on him comforts her after a long day and he takes care of her."


End file.
